List of quotes in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back
The following is a list of quotes from the 1997 video game Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back; they are listed alphabetically by character. Coco Bandicoot *''Crash? Crash! Crash, my battery's fried. Make yourself useful, big brother, and go get an extra battery for me.'' *''Are you there Crash? Crash? Crash? Are you there crash? ... Are you there Crash?'' *''Crash, is that you? I've been looking everywhere. I don't have much time to tell you this; you have to be careful. Trusting Cortex seems a little unwise. Crash, I can't keep the data path open much longer. Crash, you need to find...'' *''Crash, thank goodness. I hacked into Cortex's computer and found detailed scemantics for an improved Cortex Vortex and a suspicious-looking space station. I'm not sure, but Cortex must be planning...'' *''Crash, I haven't got much time. Cortex has almost completed the new space station. Something's not right with his statements. Beware of the tricks...'' *''Crash! Cortex isn't going to use the Crystals to contain the planet's energy. He's going to harness the force and use it to power the Cortex Vortex he has built on his Space Station. One blast and the ray will cover the entire world, turning everyone into Cortex's mindless slaves. Crash, don't let him have those Crystals!'' *''Crash, what do you suppose happened to Cortex? And what about the Cortex Vortex? It's still up there.'' Doctor N. Gin *''"But Doctor Cortex, to reach full power, we need not only your Master Crystal, but also there are as many as 25 Slave Crystals on the surface. How do you expect to retrieve them when we don't have any earthbound operatives left?"'' *''"Like Doctor Cortex says, give the twenty Crystals that you have collected to me."'' *''"Doctor Cortex... will be very displeased... with your resistance. Prepare to suffer his wrath!"'' Doctor Neo Cortex *''"HAHAHA! Crystals, of course! (match goes out) Doh!!'' *''"You fool! Do you think I'm unaware of the situation?! If we don't have any friends left on the planet, then we'll need to find... an enemy..."'' *''"Well, well, well. If it isn't Crash Bandicoot. Welcome. I apologize for the crude means used to bring you here, but I'd rather expect a written invitation to be turned down. I need your help. Surrounding you are a series of five doors. Through each door lies a well-hidden Crystal. The Crystals look like this. Bring me the Crystals, Crash. That is all I can say for now. We will speak again."'' *''"No, no, no, Crash. I said bring me the Crystals! Now... get... back... in there."'' *''"No, no, no, Crash! To save the world, I need Crystals. Crystals! One more time, they look... like... this. Crystals, Crash! Go back through one of those doors and bring me Crystals!"'' *''"Look above the doorways. Above each there is a big Crystal... shaped slot! Fill all five Crystals slots in this room by retrieving one Crystal from each of the five areas. Only after we've filled all the slots in this room can we continue on our quest. This is the last time I remind you."'' *''Well done, Crash. I knew I could rely on you. Now listen carefully. These holograms are hard to maintain. During the course of my intellectual pursuits, I have come across a force that threatens to destroy the world. Crystals are the only means of containing it. The fate of the world is at stake. It is imperative therefore that you bring them to me!'' *''Listen up. We are not without enemies, some of which you may even recognize. Although they cannot harm you inside this warp room, they can attack you on your way to the next one. To get to the next warp room, use the platform that appears in the center of the room. Good luck.'' *''Ha, ha, ha-ha-ha-ha, ho, ho. I see that Ripper Roo failed to prove much of a challenge yet again. But back to business. There are Crystals to be gathered, 20 to be exact. The planets will align shortly, all 13 of them, and this will create a power great enough to rip the earth apart. Properly utilized however, the Crystals can absorb and contain the energy.'' *''10 of 25 crystals. You're on your way. I'm running low on power so communication from this point will be difficult. Again, be weary of the pathways between warp rooms. Remember, I'm counting on you.'' *''Good show, Crash. The Komodo Brothers have obviously lacked your mettle. But now's not the time to get cocky. There are still many Crystals to obtain. Remember, the world is counting on you.'' *''Crash, my boy, you are more than halfway there. But I'm sure you've noticed that things are getting harder. The last ten Crystals will be the hardest to gather and my... *cough* ... our enemies will be sending their strongest forces to thwart you. I'll contact you again when you have completed the next warp room''. *''Crash, I have discovered that the opposition is being masterminded by Doctor Nitrus Brio, the inventor of the Evolvo-Ray. Brio was responsible for our...misunderstandings in the past. He forced me to assist him in his plot for world domination and he's at it again, he will attempt to stand in our way. Be on your guard, Crash. Use the platform to deliver the crystals to N. Gin.'' *''Aaaarrrgh! What is your problem, Bandicoot? I will not ask you again to bring me the Crystals! Obtain the remaining 5 Crystals, Crash, and bring them to me.'' *''Hahahaha...hahahahah...hahahahahahahar! Yes! My plan is nearly complete and I have you, Crash Bandicoot, to thank for it. N. Gin? What's happening? What's that? Something's stealing our signal!'' *''N. Gin you fool, she's telling him everything! Ah yes, we're uh, we're, we're back now. Pardon the, uh, interruption, Crash, bring me Crystals!'' *''"Noooooooo! You haven't seen the last of me, Crash Bandicoot!"'' Doctor Nitrus Brio *''Sooooo...you are helping Cortex gather Crystals. Yet you have acquired a Gem. Interesting. *laughs* Well, Crash, *laughs* as long as you are allied with C-C-C-Cortex, you are my sworn enemy and I will do anything in my power to-to-to stop you. If the fate of the world is truely your concern you must g-g-g-gather the Gems, not the C-C-C-Crystals. If you obtain all 42 Gems I can use them to f-f-focus a laser *laughs*, a laser beam that will destroy Cortex and the Space Station is created. Until then I must use my forces to stop you from gathering crystals.'' *''He-he-he. You have acquired all of the Gems. Incredible. He-ha. The Crystals are not the only means of harnessing planetary energy. The Gems have that ability as well, and with them I can destroy the Cortex Vortex forever. *laughs* Let me warp you to my completed laser installation. Hmmm.'' *''We are ready, Crash. Would you like to do the... honors?'' Category:Quotes